Inocencia perdida
by hudgens77
Summary: Fiestas, sexo y drogas se vuelven parte del mundo de Eren cuando escapa de su casa y empieza una nueva vida en otra ciudad. Conocer gente nueva y divertida y olvidarte de tus problemas por un rato es adictivo... Casi tanto como los labios de ese vendedor de drogas, Levi. Pero como siempre, nunca nada es tan fácil como parece. AU, Ereri.
1. Capítulo 1: Gods & Monsters

**A/N: **_Hey! Espero que les guste este fanfic. Tratará con algunos temas fuertes, creo que el summary lo dice XD oh, y aunque de vez en cuando haya otras parejas, la principal será Ereri, así que no teman! ok, no XD dejo algunas notas más al final del capítulo, sobre todo aclaraciones. Oh, y los nombres de los capítulos serán títulos de canciones que me gustan y que pienso que se pueden relacionar con el fic. Si gustan buscarlas, adelante :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Gods & Monsters**

* * *

_Eren's POV_

El aire frío que entraba por las ventanillas del auto me erizaba los cabellos de la nuca, aunque estaba seguro que esa no era la razón por la que temblaba. La sensación de la sangre en mis manos aún estaba presente en mi memoria y me llegaba en forma de fugaces recuerdos que me hacían sudar frío y me causaban un dolor de cabeza, así que había decidido tratar de olvidarlo. Mikasa y Armin habían sido terriblemente buenos conmigo, consolándome, cuidándome y ayudándome a escapar.

Armin detuvo su viejo auto en la frontera de nuestra ciudad, Shinganshina, y por un momento todos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio. Me aclaré la garganta.

"Gracias, Armin," dije para romper el silencio y salí del carro. Esperé a que ambos salieran también y los brazos de Mikasa me rodearon de inmediato. Pronto se agregó Armin también. Sentí húmeda mi camiseta, estaban llorando en silencio igual que yo.

"Chicos, tengo que irme," dije con la voz rasposa, aunque yo tampoco quería separarme de ellos. Eran mis mejores amigos.

Armin levantó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. "Te queremos, Eren."

"Cuídate," dijo Mikasa. "Y recuerda que siempre puedes volver con nosotros. Te amamos, Eren."

Los abracé más fuerte. "Yo también los amo. Gracias por todo."

Estuvimos un rato más así, hasta que parecieron darse cuenta que no valía la pena prolongar más el momento. A duras penas nos separamos, y Armin y Mikasa fueron lo bastante generosos como para darme algo de dinero de sus ahorros, aunque sabían que yo también llevaba los míos. Nos despedimos una última vez y ellos subieron al auto y tomaron el retorno, agitando las manos en señal de despedida y con las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Les devolví el gesto y cuando hubieron desaparecido solté un sollozo y enjugué mis lágrimas.

Me habían dejado justo a la mitad del puente que comunicaba a Shinganshina con Trost, ya que ambas ciudades estaban divididas por un río. Me paré un momento en el borde del puente, observando el agua tranquila y las luces de la ciudad que dormía. El aire golpeaba mi cara y me hacía temblar.

Con un suspiro tomé las pocas pertenencias que había cargado conmigo y caminé hacia Trost. De vez en cuando pasaban algunos carros, a los cuales les hacía señales para que se detuvieran pero ninguno lo hacía. Ya casi había llegado al final del extenso puente cuando otro carro pasó, le hice una seña y se paró. Eran tres jóvenes de mi edad, dos hombres y una mujer.

"¿A dónde vas?" me preguntó el conductor cuando me acerqué. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sólo trato de escapar."

"Entonces sube," me indicó con una sonrisa. "Estás con la gente correcta."

Me subí en el asiento de atrás, con la chica. Era rubia, de ojos azules y muy bonita. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano, aunque me percaté que era diferente a los de tabaco. Ahora que lo notaba, el carro olía algo extraño, a pesar de que las ventanillas estuvieran abiertas.

Cuando la rubia se percató de que mis ojos estuvieran posados en ella, volteó a verme. Exhaló lenta y sensualmente y me extendió el cigarro.

"¿Quieres?"

Me negué. Ella se encogió de hombros, parecía indiferente ante todo.

El chico que iba conduciendo comenzó a sacar conversación mientras nos adentrábamos en la ciudad. Trost era enorme, mucho más grande que Shinganshina. Me ofrecieron alcohol, y no me negué a eso. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Quizá fue eso, o la actitud completamente relajada de los chicos, o el hecho de que el conductor hablara conmigo lo que me hicieron relajarme. Reiner, Bertolt y Annie, se llamaban. No me dijeron apellidos ni preguntaron por el mío. Reiner —el que iba manejando— me confesó que los tres habían sido echados de sus casas por diferentes razones, y ahora vivían la vida como podían, vagando de una ciudad a otra y haciendo lo que podían para conseguir dinero. Planeaban quedarse en Trost por un tiempo, ya que tenían conocidos ahí.

Después de un buen rato de trayecto llegamos a un hotel barato. Los cuatro bajamos y nos dividimos el costo de dos habitaciones por una noche. Me percaté que Reiner y Bertolt eran pareja —se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban, se besaban—; y a Annie no parecía molestarle quedarse conmigo, aunque yo me sonrojé ante la idea.

Subimos a las habitaciones y lo primero que Annie hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama y prender la televisión, echada sobre su abdomen. Me acosté a su lado en la misma posición a ver El Extraño Mundo de Jack, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Annie sonrió un poco —cosa que parecía bastante inusual en ella, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola— y me volteó a ver, diciendo cómo las películas de Tim Burton siempre eran mejores después de echarse un porro. Yo sólo asentí.

Annie soltó un suspiro y se recargó sobre mi hombro. No me molestaba su presencia, era silenciosa pero agradable. Aunque debo admitir que sí me sentía algo nervioso: la encontraba muy atractiva.

Tentativamente pasé mi brazo por su espalda. Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó sus labios, lo juro. Eso me dio más confianza y la atraje más hacia mí. Era cómodo estar con ella.

"Eren, ¿eres virgen?" preguntó Annie de repente. Me sonrojé.

"¡N-no!" exclamé. No era mentira, había adquirido cierta experiencia con Mikasa en nuestro despertar a la adolescencia, algo muy incómodo y de lo que ambos nos habíamos arrepentido después(1). Pero Annie no necesitaba saber eso. "No, no soy virgen," reiteré más serio.

Annie rodó en la cama y extendió sus brazos y piernas, haciendo inevitable que viera su cuerpo torneado y sus firmes pechos.

"Bien," dijo, acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca y rodeándome con sus piernas. "¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?"

No pude decir que no.

* * *

Media hora después de haberme tirado a Annie y tomar una ducha —nada inocente— juntos, alguien tocó a nuestra puerta. Ella estaba en ropa interior y llevaba una toalla enrollada en sus cabellos húmedos, mientras que yo traía una alrededor de la cadera. Sin embargo, a ella no pareció importarle y abrió la puerta.

Eran Bertolt y Reiner.

"Hey, ¿vamos a salir hoy?" preguntó Reiner, sosteniendo a un ruborizado Bert por la cadera. Annie asintió. Yo miré al reloj... ¡Era la una de la mañana!

"Eren, ¿vienes?" me preguntó Annie. La miré y luego a los chicos, atónito. Reiner me sonrió y Bert me devolvió la mirada, lo cual ya era bastante qué decir de él: me había percatado que era excesivamente tímido.

Podía imaginarme qué clase de lugares visitarían a esas horas de la noche, y no eran mi clase de lugares. No era un santo, mas no estaba acostumbrado a ir de fiesta en fiesta y de antro en antro. Sin embargo, la manera en que estaban aceptándome en su grupo tan fácilmente me hizo considerarlo. No quería rechazarlos, y supongo que un poco de diversión no me vendría mal después de toda la mierda por la que había pasado.

"Claro," acepté. La sonrisa de Reiner se ensanchó e incluso Bert me sonrió un poco.

"Danos media hora," pidió Annie. Ambos aceptaron y cerró la puerta. Se encerró en el baño para arreglarse, mientras yo revisaba mis pantalones —que por suerte no estaban sucios— y me los volvía a poner. Busqué una camiseta que estuviera más o menos decente y me puse el único par de Converse que había cargado conmigo. Me miré en el espejo y traté de acomodar mi enredadizo cabello como normalmente lo hacía. No había hecho gran cosa y me sobraba un buen rato, así que me puse a ver la TV por mientras. Ahora daban el Cadáver de la Novia. ¿Acaso era un maratón de películas de Tim Burton o algo así?

Mientras me preguntaba cómo se vería Emily(2) bajo la influencia de la marihuana tocaron a la puerta. Eran Bert y Reiner de nuevo. Ambos entraron y Reiner le gritó a Annie a través de la puerta del baño para que se apurara mientras Bert le daba codazos para que parara, apenado.

Annie salió poco después. Se había puesto un vestido entallado negro, botas de tacón y llevaba su cabello suelto y lacio. Soy hombre, así que no sé exactamente qué se había hecho, pero se había maquillado de manera que su mirada resaltaba bastante.

"Wow," no pude evitar soltar. Annie me echó un vistazo y sonrió, apenas perceptiblemente.

Reiner se burló de ella y ella le dio un buen golpe que me dejó impresionado. Nunca me imaginé que fuera tan fuerte o tan hábil, una chica tan delicada como ella.

"Vámonos," musitó, como si no fuera la gran cosa, y salió del cuarto. Bert ayudó a Reiner a ponerse de pie, como si fuera rutina, y salieron también. Los seguí.

Reiner condujo, de nuevo. Recorrimos pequeños callejones poco transitados hasta llegar al lugar, que estaba al fondo de una de tantas callejuelas. Podían escucharse los ecos de la música a todo volumen y las vibraciones de las cosas alrededor. Había un chico cuidando la entrada, aunque no parecía mucho mayor que nosotros. Supongo que yo me esperaba a un mastodonte o algo así.

"¡Heeeey, Berwick!" saludó Reiner por todos nosotros.

"¡Hermanos! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verlos!" contestó el aludido abrazando a cada uno de ellos. A mí me saludó de mano.

"Berwick," se presentó, como si no fuera obvio.

"Eren," dije de vuelta.

"Eren es parte de nosotros ahora," dijo Bert, sorprendentemente. Parpadeé, incrédulo, aunque un sentimiento de calidez invadió mi pecho.

"Bien, entonces claro que puede pasar. Diviértanse, chicos," nos dijo Berwick mientras abría la puerta para nosotros. La música me ensordeció y Annie me jaló hacia ese universo de sonidos y luces de colores. Era increíble, pero el club estaba lleno. Los jóvenes bailaban arrimados unos a otros como si no existiera el espacio personal. Llevaban tragos en sus manos, algunos cigarros —Dios sabrá de qué. Las luces parpadeaban de diferentes colores, siguiendo el ritmo de la música: dubstep o algo por el estilo. No me gustaba, pero todos parecían acoplarse al ritmo.

Annie pareció ver a alguien conocido. "¡Levi!" exclamó para que la escuchara. Un joven cerca de nosotros volteó a vernos y arqueó una ceja. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera oscura, demasiado grande para él. Se acercó a nosotros.

"Hola." Saludó cortante, escudriñando a cada uno de nosotros con la mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí: eran claros, aunque no pude distinguir de qué color exactamente por las luces. Su mirada era penetrante y desconfiada, y aunque sus ojos eran pequeños resaltaban mucho por las oscuras y gruesas pestañas que los enmarcaban. Tragué, nervioso.

"¿Quién es el nuevito?" preguntó despectivamente. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos a pesar del ruido sin gritar demasiado.

"Él es Eren," respondió Reiner por mí, dándome una palmada en la espalda. "¿Qué opinas, Levi, tienes algo suave para él?"

Miré a Reiner con el ceño fruncido, pero me ignoraron. El tal Levi se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, ¿MDMA?"

"¿MDMA?" inquirí, levantando una ceja.

"Éxtasis," aclaró Bert. ¿Qué eso no era un orgasmo, el nirvana o algo así?

La ruidosa risa de Reiner resonó en mi oído. "Te va a gustar, Eren."

Levi sostuvo una pequeña pastilla en frente mío. "Pruébalo."

Volteé a ver a mis —al parecer— nuevos amigos. Me miraban con expectación. Sé que no me obligarían si me negaba, pero aun así sentí algo de presión.

"Sólo pruébalo," insistió Reiner. "Si te gusta o no te gusta, es cortesía de la casa. Nosotros pagamos la dosis de hoy."

"E-está bien," terminé cediendo. Tomé la pastilla de la mano de Levi y me la pasé con rapidez, mirándolo a los ojos. A mi alrededor los demás festejaron. Levi sonrió con suficiencia.

"Diviértanse," dijo mientras aceptaba el dinero que juntaron entre los tres y les ofrecía pastillas a ellos también. Después se perdió entre la multitud danzante. No pude evitar fijarme en la gracia con la que caminaba.

_Qué tipo._

Annie me jaló en otra dirección y se puso a bailar conmigo. Me sentía incómodo, no sabía cómo moverme.

"Sólo déjalo ir," susurró, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío. Estuve tratando de copiarle por un rato hasta que las drogas comenzaron a hacer efecto.

"Whoa," suspiré, echando la cabeza para atrás. De pronto todo se veía más brillante e intenso.

Annie soltó una risita. "También lo sientes, ¿verdad?" dijo. Volteé a verla. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Me reí de vuelta. "¡Esto es maravilloso!" exclamé a carcajadas. Me sentía con mucha energía, como si pudiera bailar toda la noche. Mantener el ritmo se había vuelto más fácil. Me sentía extrañamente bien, sin preocupaciones, en sincronía con Annie.

Los recuerdos de esa noche son difusos. Sólo sé que no podía enfocarme en mirar a un sólo punto, que las luces y la música hacían una combinación perfecta, igual que Annie y yo, y que un sentimiento de calidez me invadía y me decía que todo estaría bien.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer. Entonces regresamos al hotel caminando, porque Reiner y Bert quién sabe a dónde se habían ido. Y al llegar a nuestro cuarto me cogí a Annie de nuevo, y después caí en el sueño más profundo que he tenido jamás.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron más o menos en la misma rutina. Dormíamos durante el día, comíamos lo que podíamos y cuando de repente desaparecía alguien entre nosotros era porque de seguro habían buscado a alguien que asaltar para que no se nos acabara el dinero. Nos repartíamos las cuentas siempre.

En la noche íbamos a diferentes clubes, pero por dentro eran prácticamente iguales. Comprábamos drogas, bailábamos, cogíamos entre nosotros y bebíamos hasta que saliera el sol. Era muy fácil estar con Annie, Bert y Reiner, y me encontraba muy a gusto en su presencia. Pero todo tenía sus efectos secundarios, y al cabo de una semana el éxtasis ya no me afectaba igual y se había convertido en algo molesto(3). Me habían explicado que era normal, que sólo debía dejar de tomarlo unos días y ya. De cualquier forma, comencé a sentirme demasiado deprimido como para salir, y una noche, me negué.

Bert y Reiner dijeron que saldrían de todas formas. Annie pareció dudarlo un poco, más por educación que nada, pero no tomó mucha insistencia de parte mía para que accediera a ir con ellos sin mí.

Traté de convencerme de que no era personal, que ellos habían sido amigos desde antes que yo llegara y que me habían "adoptado" por alguna razón. Pero realmente me sentía triste esa noche, así que lloré hasta que el sueño me venció.

No obstante, no dormí mucho. Cuando desperté me percaté de que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde mi siesta, y me decidí a alcanzarlos. No ganaba nada con estar sintiendo lástima por mí mismo, y quizá si salía podía conseguir algo más fuerte que el éxtasis, que me sacara de esa repentina depresión. Me fui caminando al primer club al que habíamos ido, no estaba muy lejos del hotel y era el que más nos gustaba visitar, así que de seguro debían estar ahí.

Platiqué un poco con Berwick y me dejó pasar. Siempre era toda una experiencia entrar a los clubes: el cambio de escena, de ambiente. Me sumergí entre la multitud buscando a mis amigos, pero al poco rato me percaté que no estaban.

Comencé a debatirme entre irme o quedarme y quizá conocer nuevas personas. Mientras pensaba esto choqué con alguien que se volteó para verme, irritado. Lo reconocí: era Levi, el tipo que nos vendía las drogas de vez en cuando.

"Hey," saludó, los rastros de molestia de su rostro borrándose cuando me reconoció.

"Hey," respondí de vuelta, ligeramente sofocado.

"¿Y tus amigos?"

Me encogí de hombros. Levi suspiró y se rascó la nuca incómodamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando una muchacha lo interrumpió.

"¿Quién es tu amigo, Levi?"

"No es mi amigo," contestó él, cortante. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera acostumbrada a su actitud.

"Petra, mucho gusto," se presentó conmigo, extendiéndome una mano. Le di la mía en un apretón amistoso.

"Eren."

El bufido sarcástico de Levi llamó mi atención aún a través de la música. "¿Qué es esto, una reunión de negocios o algo parecido?"

Petra le dio un codazo y me sonrió, ignorando el hecho de que Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

"Eren, ¿estás solo? Porque puedes quedarte con nosotros, si quieres."

Iba a responder que sí, pero Levi no parecía muy alegre al respecto. Meh, ¿a quién engañaba? Levi nunca parecía alegre al respecto de nada, así que lo más probable es que le diera igual.

"¡Vamos!" Petra pareció notar mi indecisión y me jaló hacia su círculo de amigos. Los presentó rápidamente y a gritos: Auruo, Isabel y Farlan. Yo dije mi nombre y seguimos bailando como si nada. Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que te aceptaban en un grupo en este ambiente. Había ocurrido igual con Reiner y ellos.

Petra dejó de bailar con Auruo y se arrimó a mí, quizá para hacerme sentir bienvenido. Comenzó a bailar de espaldas, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y rozándolas con las mías de la forma en que Annie usualmente hacía. Petra también era muy bonita. Me pasó un porro, y esta vez no lo rechacé. Inhalé el humo muy rápido y me atraganté, haciendo que volteara para quitarme el cigarro. A mi lado, escuché la risa de Levi, cosa que me sorprendió bastante, pero cuando me miró y vi sus pupilas dilatadas y un cigarro en una de sus manos entendí la razón. De cualquier forma, fuera cual fuera el motivo de su risa no evitó que mi corazón se acelerara cuando me sonrió y expulsó el humo en mi cara. Debía ser efecto de las drogas, me dije a mí mismo.

"Hazlo lento," me dijo al oído, tomando el cigarro de la mano de Petra y colocándolo en mis labios. Inhalé como me dijo; atónito, mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo. Quitó el porro de mi boca para que expulsara el humo, y lo colocó en mi mano.

"Eso es, muy bien," murmuró. No escuché su voz, pero pude leer sus labios. Entonces se dio la media vuelta, repentinamente, haciendo que sus cabellos negros golpearan mi rostro. Pero no me molestó.

Volteé, Petra ya estaba bailando con Auruo otra vez, e Isabel y Farlan estaban juntos. Extendí mi mano para evitar que Levi se alejara, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó mi hombro y volteé, sorprendido.

"¡Eren!" Era Reiner. "¡Así que al final sí decidiste salir!" sonrió.

"Ehh, sí," tartamudeé. La marihuana comenzaba a hacer efecto y la música se oía más fuerte, las luces eran más vívidas, me sentía bien. Reí. Reiner rio conmigo.

"Bien, bien. Qué bueno que te sientas mejor," dijo mientras yo fumaba un poco más. Algo atontado y como si fuera otra persona miré a los demás. Estaban Bert y Annie, obviamente, pero también había dos chicas atrás de ellos: una muy bonita, bastante pequeña y que parecía una muñequita rubia, y otra morena, alta y pecosa. Reiner pareció percatarse de que mi mirada se había fijado en ellas y gritó para que lo oyera:

"Oh, ellas son Ymir y Christa. Viejas amigas. Nos ofrecieron su casa para quedarnos."

"¿En serio?" balbuceé sorprendido, dirigiéndome a ellas. La pequeña asintió.

"¡Claro que sí!"

Salimos del club, y entre Reiner e Ymir —la morena— contaron entre burlas del uno al otro que se habían reencontrado en otro club, conversado un poco y Christa les había sugerido que podían quedarse en su apartamento nuevo. No era muy grande, pero era mejor que gastar en un hotel. Así que obviamente habían aceptado, mas primero habían decidido seguir con la fiesta en otro lugar. Y así se habían encontrado conmigo.

"Ya veo," comenté. Ymir y Christa se subieron en su auto, Ymir manejaría. Bert y Annie se subieron en el asiento de atrás para acomodarse, y Reiner se disponía a subir después mientras me veía, atontado, preguntándome cómo cabríamos.

"Umm, quizá si nos amontonamos..." comenzó a responder el rubio a mi pregunta silenciosa, cuando una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

"¿Eren?"

Giré para ver quién era. Tenía la idea, pero era diferente escuchar su voz sin la música interfiriendo.

"Pensé que ya te habías ido," susurró Levi, acercándose a nosotros. Hasta ese entonces me percaté que iba todo vestido de cuero. "Veo que encontraste a tus amigos."

"Hey, Levi," saludó Reiner.

Levi hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Hey. ¿Qué tal?"

"No mucho, sólo viendo cómo nos acomodamos para irnos." Esta vez fue Ymir la que respondió, y me sorprendió un poco que también conociera a Levi por la manera en que le habló. "Se quedarán en nuestra casa."

"¿En serio?" el tono de Levi era incrédulo y divertido. "¿No es mucho _homo_ en un mismo lugar?"

Ymir puso los ojos en blanco y tocó el claxon. "Mira quién habla."

"Eren no es gay," clarificó Annie. Yo me sonrojé.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó Levi, mirándome con esa misma expresión. No sé por qué me ponía tan nervioso. "Sí, se nota."

Decidí ignorar el evidente sarcasmo en esa oración y aclaré mi garganta. "Bien, ¿entonces cómo nos vamos a ir?"

"Hey, Ymir, van a su casa, ¿no? Me queda de paso. Yo te puedo llevar, mocoso," se ofreció Levi, tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndome dar un respingo.

"P-pero... ¿Seguro que no te molesta?" inquirí, nervioso. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Nah. De todas maneras ya planeaba irme."

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá," dijo Ymir. Reiner se subió al carro y arrancaron sin mucho más, dejándonos a Levi y a mí en un silencio incómodo mientras caminábamos a su carro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer porro?"

"Bien," respondí algo ansioso. "Espera... Tú también fumaste uno. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir así?"

"Pfff..." Levi soltó casi ofendido. "Años de experiencia, mocoso. Además, iré jodidamente lento, por si acaso."

"Pues... Gracias," contesté mientras subía a su carro. Subió después de mí y arrancó.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Dios, ¿por qué había tanta tensión en el ambiente? ¿O acaso era sólo yo?

Puso música y cerré los ojos, rememorando la manera en que se había reído y en que había sido tan terriblemente amable adentro del club. Y lo seguía siendo, a su manera.

"¿Te gusta esa canción?"

Me tomó varios segundos percatarme de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe. "¿Eh?"

"Esa canción. Parece gustarte."

_Me gustas tú_, pensé. Sacudí la cabeza. No, ¡no! ¿A qué venía eso?

"Eh... A decir verdad no la conozco," respondí por fin.

Levi frunció el ceño. "Eres un maldito raro."

Y sin embargo, subió el volumen. No pude evitar en fijarme en su blanca mano, de dedos largos y uñas pintadas de negro. Dios, ¡¿qué me estaba pasando?!

"Supongo," coincidí. Supe que no lo decía con mala intención, además, la verdad era que estaba bastante confundido. Quería culpar a las drogas, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era por ello. Levi sonrió, ¡sonrió! Si bien apenas notable, pero hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. ¿La marihuana causaba taquicardia?

El carro se detuvo. Levi volteó a verme. "Bien, aquí es."

No se había estacionado exactamente en frente del apartamento de Ymir y Christa porque no había lugar, pero supe cuál era porque mis amigos estaban tonteando afuera de la puerta principal, quizá esperando por mí. Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a salir.

"Gracias, Levi," dije al abrir la puerta. Estaba por bajar cuando de la nada, la mano de Levi se posó en mi muslo y me detuve para voltear a verlo con los ojos desorbitados. Levi se acercó a mí y lamió mi oreja sin ningún aviso, cosa que me hizo soltar un patético jadeo mientras un impulso eléctrico se dirigía a mi entrepierna.

"De nada, señor heterosexual," respondió él, burlándose, y me empujó fuera del auto antes de que pudiera responder. Caí sobre el pavimento, pasmado, y las carcajadas de Levi resonaron en mi cabeza mientras me incorporaba y lo veía escapar en el auto.

"¡L-Levi!" exclamé, pero ya se había ido. Suspiré y me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, todavía sentía los efectos de la droga en mi organismo, pero decidí ignorarlos. Y entonces traté de caminar hacia mi nuevo grupo de amigos para evitar pensar en Levi y lo que me hacía sentir.

* * *

**A/N:** _(1): Sólo para clarificar, en este fic Mikasa no es hermana adoptiva de Eren. Sólo eran amigos._

_(2): Emily es el personaje principal del Cadáver de la Novia. Es el cadáver, pues XD si no la han visto se las recomiendo totalmente! :D_

_(3): Leí por ahí que después de varios días de tomar MDMA seguidos, se pierden los efectos que causan bienestar e inclusive puede causar depresión, deshidratación y otras cosas más. Sin embargo, si lo dejas de tomar por unos días, después vuelve a surtir efecto. He ahí porqué Eren se sintió mal de la nada C:_

_Oh, y la canción del título es de mi ídola, Lana del Rey. Les recomiendo escucharla, es genial alsdjlakdj_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Pueden preguntarme si no entienden otra cosa C: no muerdo. Dejen sus comentarios! Quiero saber qué pensaron del fic :3_


	2. Capítulo 2: Spectrum

**A/N: **_asdasdasdsad... La verdad es que me enorgullezco de este capítulo, porque me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo. No estoy acostumbrada a relatar en primera persona y Eren es medio complicado, jajaja, pero me gusto como quedó al final (y espero que a uds tambien asdasd :DD) Bueno, cualquier duda o cosa que no haya quedado clara pueden preguntarme :) por cierto, alguien aqui va al corriente con el manga de SnK? qué pensaron del ultimo capitulo? a mi cada vez me emociona mas! _

_En fin, el título de este cap es por la canción de _Florence + The Machine_, una de mis bandas favoritas... Se las recomiendo! :3_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Spectrum**

* * *

Vivir con Ymir y Christa era agradable. Si bien estábamos algo amontonados en el departamento, era acogedor, y ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de mis nuevos amigos. Bertolt ya había conseguido trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida cercano, y Reiner estaba en eso. La verdad yo no tenía ganas de buscar empleo, y Annie había dicho algo de cómo "trabajar no era para ella", aunque sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo ya que todo parecía indicar que nos estableceríamos en Trost por un buen rato.

Un día, Ymir nos corrió de la casa. Era el aniversario de Christa y ella —al parecer llevaban juntas desde la secundaria, aunque en secreto— y querían disfrutarlo a solas. Así que desde temprano salimos del departamento y paseamos por la ciudad. Fuimos a un gran centro comercial, donde observamos las tiendas y cuando era la hora de comer, ordenamos una pizza para todos. Reiner y Bertolt dijeron que iban a lavarse las manos, pero cuando pasaron diez minutos y aún no llegaban, Annie puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó de su insaciable libido. Sugirió que en venganza debíamos acabarnos la pizza nosotros solos. Acepté, moría de hambre. Annie no comía mucho y después de dos rebanadas dijo que estaba satisfecha.

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunté. Ella asintió y cuando estaba a punto de morder otra rebanada, la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro capturó mi atención.

"¿Levi?" solté en voz alta. Él se detuvo al reconocernos y nos saludó apáticamente con un gesto de la mano. Me sonrojé.

"Ah, hola," respondió. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Es el aniversario de Ymir y Christa, así que básicamente nos echaron de la casa," explicó Annie.

"Ya veo. Supongo que está bien, a menos que les guste una buena dotación de porno lésbico," se burló, aunque su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Casi me atraganté con la pizza y Annie bufó con sorna.

"Pervertido."

Sentí unas terribles ganas de unirme a la conversación. "Umm... Levi, ¿y tú que haces aquí?" inquirí ni bien me había pasado el bolo de comida. Levi se encogió de hombros.

"Meh, sólo perdiendo el tiempo. Tuve el día libre, así que quise venir a una buena librería."

"¿Y encontraste algo que te interesara?" traté de seguir con la plática.

"No realmente."

"Hey, Levi... ¿Quieres algo de pizza?" ofreció Annie. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso antes?

"Claro, si es que el glotón de tu novio no se la acaba antes de que pueda comer algo. Me pregunto si su apetito es igual en la cama," dijo, sentándose a mi lado. Casi me ahogo por segunda vez, y como si no fuera suficiente, Annie añadió con una sonrisa:

"Hm. Te sorprenderías."

Comencé a toser, sonrojado hasta las orejas y bebí algo de refresco para pasarme la comida. Diablos, ¿por qué tenían el mismo retorcido sentido del humor? Empezaba a sentirme inadecuado.

Entre Levi y yo nos terminamos la pizza en un santiamén, y ya que Reiner y Bertolt todavía no regresaban nos fuimos sin ellos a ver las tiendas del centro comercial. No conversábamos mucho, Levi y Annie eran más del tipo callado, y a mí no se me ocurría qué decir. Tal vez estaba intentando demasiado.

Nos detuvimos en una de tantas tiendas de ropa cuando Annie vio un vestido que le gustaba. Mientras ella se lo probaba, Levi y yo nos quedamos solos, observando las prendas. Había tanto para hombres como para mujer. Yo me detuve en frente de un traje negro y formal que capturó mi atención. Mi mente divagó y por un momento me imaginé dentro de él como un exitoso empresario con el mundo en sus manos. Ja, sí claro. Sólo la gente que iba a la universidad podía fantasear con eso, y para mí la oportunidad ya estaba perdida.

"Se ve bastante bien," la voz de Levi en mi oído me hizo dar un respingo. Me había quedado atrapado en mis ensueños de nuevo.

"Ahh, ¡¿tú crees?!"

"¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, jóvenes?" una muchacha nos preguntó, sonriendo amablemente. Estaba a punto de negarme cuando Levi posó una mano sobre mi hombro y señaló el traje.

"¿Crees que se lo pueda probar?"

"Oh, claro. Por aquí," dijo, tomando el traje y guiándonos hacia los probadores. Levi le agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta, quedándonos los dos solos. Lo miré, atónito. La gente siempre me había dicho que yo era de carácter fuerte, pero cuando estaba con él, las manos me temblaban, las palabras se me iban y quedaba hecho un desastre.

"¿Y bien?" Levi enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. "¿No planeas desvestirte?"

"Oh. Claro," balbuceé, nervioso. Me di la media vuelta para no toparme con su mirada directamente e hice lo que dijo lo más rápido que pude. De igual manera me puse el traje, aunque creo que lo arrugué en mi desesperación, porque Levi suspiró y se acercó para alisarlo con sus manos. Mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta y mis músculos se tensaron ante su roce a pesar de la ropa, sobre todo cuando se agachó para arreglar los pantalones. Ruborizado, miré hacia otro lado y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa que no me diera una erección.

"Listo," dijo Levi, irguiéndose y contemplándome. Me dio una mirada de aprobación que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. "Mírate en el espejo," indicó.

Me di la media vuelta y me sorprendí ante la vista. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero sin duda el traje me hacía lucir más maduro y con clase. Levi asintió detrás de mí, y pude ver su expresión de satisfacción en el espejo.

"Oh, espera," dijo, acercándose por mi espalda y arreglando el cuello de la camisa formal que me había probado. Su pecho rozó contra mi espalda y sus manos tocaron mi cuello velozmente unas cuantas veces. Su barbilla reposaba en mi hombro y su aliento golpeaba mi oreja.

"Sabes..." susurró Levi con voz ronca, pasando sus manos por mi abdomen a fin de alisar la camisa y mirando mi reflejo. Tragué grueso. "Un hombre en traje es mejor que el porno."

Como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica, me di la media vuelta enseguida y lo acorralé entre mis brazos, respirando audiblemente. Levi no hizo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se quedó con los ojos fijos en mí. Sentía tanto calor, Dios santo, y por un momento la idea de tomarlo ahí, en ese pequeño espacio y con el reto de no ser descubiertos fue tan atrayente, cuando...

"¿Eren? ¿Levi?" se escuchó la voz de Annie desde afuera de los probadores. Solté una maldición y dejé mis brazos caer a los costados mientras un esbozo de sonrisa burlona asomó en el rostro de Levi.

"En un minuto, Annie," dijo en voz alta. "Anda, tu novia nos llama," se dirigió a mí y se salió del probador, dejándome con ese increíble deseo una vez más.

Suspiré y traté de calmarme. Una vez que recobré el control sobre mí mismo me cambié y salí de los probadores. Levi y Annie me esperaban, pero cuando vieron que llevaba puesta mi ropa de siempre perdieron la atención en mí. Annie estaba usando un vestido rojo y sin tirantes que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y resaltaba su nívea piel.

"¿Y bien?" inquirió.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que me había quedado boquiabierto. Parecía que hoy todo el mundo estaba tratando de alborotar mis hormonas.

"Te ves muy bien," dije sin aliento. Annie pareció satisfecha, más por mi reacción que por mis palabras.

"Te lo dije. Si fueras hombre, dejaría que me follaras toda la noche," dijo Levi con su característico lenguaje y su típica apatía. Al menos me alegraba que se llevaran bien.

"Bueno, me lo llevo. Cuando salga, prepárense para correr," advirtió Annie y volvió a meterse al probador. Me quedé pasmado, inseguro de haber entendido a qué se refería. Le pregunté a Levi.

"Se lo va a robar, estúpido," bufó. En ese momento salió Annie con su ropa normal, aunque pude distinguir un pequeño bulto debajo de su chamarra. Se dirigió a la salida a paso normal y la seguimos casualmente; pero cuando pasamos por la puerta la alarma sonó, alertando a los empleados.

"¡Corran!" exclamó Annie. Los tres salimos disparados lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos lo permitían mientras los policías del centro comercial nos perseguían.

"¡Por aquí!" nos indicó Levi cuando salimos. Varios policías iban detrás de nosotros, gritándonos con insultos que nos detuviéramos, pero nosotros éramos más rápidos. Levi sacó las llaves de su auto y lo abrió. Ni bien estábamos adentro, arrancó y nos fuimos a toda velocidad, dejando a los policías atrás y gritándoles obscenidades como locos.

Cuando hubimos dejado el gran centro comercial atrás, Annie sacó el vestido de su chamarra y estallamos a carcajadas los tres, tanto que hasta Levi manejó un poco mal y varias personas detrás tocaron el claxon de sus autos en protesta, haciendo que Levi les sacara el dedo medio por la ventanilla y les gritara alguna maldición cuando nos rebasaron, lo cual sólo nos hizo reír más.

"Levi, ¿tienes porros?" preguntó Annie después de que nos calmamos un poco. La adrenalina de la persecución todavía recorría mi cuerpo, aunque la verdad me había divertido mucho.

"Ah, sí. Busca en la guantera," indicó Levi. "Te cobro después."

"Sí, como sea. ¿Alguien más quiere uno?" ofreció ella, encendiendo su cigarro. Levi y yo asentimos y tomamos uno. Annie nos ayudó a encenderlos.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Levi. "¿Tienen algo qué hacer hoy en la noche?"

Negamos con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Aquí venía mi parte favorita del día.

* * *

Llegamos temprano —o mejor dicho, no tan tarde—; así que el club estaba medio vacío a esas horas. Ya íbamos algo enfiestados. Levi se adentró en el lugar con su inherente e inusual actitud, y pronto se me perdió de vista entre la poca gente que había bailando enfrente de una pequeña plataforma que servía como escenario cuando alguna banda tocaba. En las veces que había ido, nunca había visto a una, pero esa noche sí.

"Hey, Eren. Voy a cambiarme, regreso en un momento," dijo Annie. Asentí y se marchó al baño mientras yo me quedaba mirando a la banda. Pronto noté que dos de ellos eran amigos de Levi: Isabel y Farlan, además de otros chicos que no conocía. Isabel era la vocalista, y no lo hacía nada mal. Su voz era potente y enérgica, de manera que combinaba perfectamente con el estilo de la banda: tocaban algo así como pop punk bastante intenso y llamativo. La gente parecía amarlos, porque bailaban y brincaban como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar. Supuse que también se debía a su carisma, ya que ellos también se movían con entusiasmo y con frecuencia hacían gestos a la pequeña multitud.

Me mezclé entre ellos. Fue un poco difícil pasar, pero apenas había esquivado a unas dos o tres personas, alcancé a verlo.

Levi ya estaba hasta el frente de la multitud. Bailoteaba enérgicamente, completamente consumido por la música. Las luces bañaban su silueta, y aunque estuviera de espaldas a mí, me quitó la respiración. Su perfecto cuerpo se contoneaba de un lado a otro, dando uno que otro pequeño salto de repente. Las drogas ayudaban a vivir el momento con más intensidad; la música era más fuerte, los colores más vivos, el tiempo pasaba más lento. Levi tenía los brazos alzados al aire, de manera que su camiseta de manga larga se levantaba un poco y mostraba un vistazo de piel blanca, coloreada por los cambios en la iluminación: rojo, azul, amarillo, verde... Levi era el lienzo perfecto para todos los colores. Sus traviesas caderas se movían sutil pero sensualmente y los pantalones de cuero resaltaban su firme y redondo trasero, así como sus torneadas y musculares piernas. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se balanceó hacia la derecha durante el puente de la canción, en respuesta al cambio de tempo. Fue como si estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta... La manera en que sus cabellos se movían; el vistazo de su perfil griego: ojos cerrados en perfecta sincronía con la canción, nariz recta y labios delgados que soltaban un tibio suspiro. El tiempo se detuvo, las demás personas desaparecieron, el sonido era ahora tan sólo un lejano y amortiguado eco. Me quedé pasmado, era increíble que una persona me atrajera tanto, al grado de impedirme moverme o actuar como normalmente lo hacía. Pero Levi era único, excéntrico; extrañamente elegante para alguien que se desenvolvía en este ambiente tan vulgar. Y entonces pude observar cómo abría sus ojos y miraba justamente en mi dirección. Mi corazón casi se sale del pecho y resollé, evitando su mirada. Pero mis ojos no querían despegarse de él y lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y cuando me volví a encontrar con su rostro estaba sonriéndome maliciosamente. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándose ligeramente, y continuó bailando. Excepto que esta vez se dio la media vuelta, de manera que quedáramos de frente aunque alejados, y disminuyó el ritmo de sus movimientos aunque no fuera acorde con la canción. Tragué grueso y mis manos temblaron. Me estaba provocando.

Echaba la cabeza para atrás, mostrándome la piel de ese hermoso y fuerte cuello cambiante de color según el reflejo de las luces. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y me miraba a través de esas largas pestañas con increíble intensidad. Sus manos se movían en el aire y alcanzaba a visualizar las marcas de sus huesos de la cadera y parte de su abdomen, así como el elástico de sus bóxers. Sin saber qué hacía, di unos pasos hacia él, torpemente. Levi volvió a abrir los ojos y un esbozo de sonrisa asomó en sus labios, cuando de pronto sentí cómo alguien tocaba mi hombro. Jadeé de sorpresa y me di la media vuelta para ver quién era.

Enfrente de mí estaba Annie con el hermoso vestido rojo de lentejuelas que destellaban con las luces. Se había maquillado y soltado el pelo, y sonrió cuando me vio tan impresionado y sin palabras; aunque debo admitir, esta vez no era por ella.

"Bailemos," pude leer sus labios. Como usualmente lo hacía, se apegó contra mi cuerpo y comenzamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, aunque yo seguía pensando en Levi y volteando a verle de vez en cuando. Seguía con su rutina de tentarme a propósito, quizá ahora más que antes, porque volvió a desordenarse los cabellos con la mano y se lamió los labios mientras me miraba, acto que envió una descarga a mi entrepierna.

"¡Eren!" exclamó Annie. Volteé a verla, mis manos estaban en su cadera. Me sonrojé.

"Lo siento," dije en voz alta a través de la música. Annie parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando de pronto me tomó por la muñeca y me arrastró hacia el baño.

"¿Q-qué estamos haciendo?" inquirí nerviosamente. Ella me arrojó dentro de un cubículo sin piedad alguna y entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y poniéndole seguro.

"¡Ouch! Annie—"

Fui interrumpido cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos, y sin perder tiempo alguno le dio un apretón a mi miembro a través de la ropa. Un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta.

"Hay que encargarnos de esto," dijo ella antes de que sus labios colapsaran con los míos una vez más.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que había temido que los encantos de una chica no fueran suficientes para hacerme alcanzar el orgasmo. Annie era maravillosa, pero no pude evitar fantasear con Levi mientras la cogía.

Exhaustos y sudados, Annie se subió las bragas y se bajó el vestido, acomodándoselo mientras yo me subía los pantalones y me abrochaba el cinturón.

"Te gusta Levi," dijo. Me tomó un momento procesar sus palabras.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamé ante el repentino comentario, pero pude sentir como la sangre huía de mi rostro. Annie me miró, seria.

"Te gusta Levi," repitió. No sabía qué responder. ¿Era un reclamo? ¿Acaso estaba enojada o triste? Porque nosotros no teníamos una relación, ¿o sí? ¡¿Y cómo rayos se había dado cuenta?!

"L-lo siento," tartamudeé. Fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió para decir.

Annie soltó una risita y sentí un nudo en el estómago, esperando lo peor.

"¿Sentirlo? Eren, por Dios, ni que fuéramos novios o algo así. Sólo somos amigos, ¿sí? Amigos a los que... les gusta coger. No me gustan las relaciones serias, así que si te gusta alguien más pues... Adelante," finalizó. Aunque sus palabras eran tranquilizantes, todavía me sentía algo culpable, y no quería que se sintiera mal por mis tonterías.

"Si sirve de algo... También me gustas tú," confesé. No estaba mintiendo.

Ella asintió. "Pero te gusta más él."

Eso sí no podía refutarlo. Claro que me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado, como nunca nadie más me había gustado... Bajé la mirada, avergonzado y ligeramente entristecido. ¿Qué tal si Levi sólo estaba jugando conmigo? Dudaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma por mí.

Annie pareció darse cuenta de mi repentina caída de ánimo, porque colocó suavemente su mano en mi mejilla y me obligó a mirarla.

"Hey. Anímate," susurró, y entonces me mostró una especie de papel con decorados de diferentes colores, dividido en varias secciones rectangulares.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Annie me miró, inexpresiva. Rompió uno de los rectángulos, abrió la boca y lo colocó sobre su lengua.

"Abre la boca," me ordenó después. No tenía sentido preguntarle más, sabía que no me respondería. Hice lo que me dijo y puso el rectángulo de papel sobre mi lengua.

"Tripis," dijo cuando cerré la boca. "Impregnados con LSD."

Tragué grueso. ¿LSD? Había oído el nombre, pero a diferencia de otras drogas, no conocía nada al respecto. Annie rio al ver mi expresión.

"Vamos, te divertirás," abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió. "Te espero afuera."

Solté un suspiro cuando escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse. Me recargué sobre la pared del baño por un minuto, sintiendo algo de lástima por mí mismo respecto a lo de Levi. Quizá debería olvidarlo...

Salí unos segundos después, desarrugando mi camiseta cuando...

"¿Eren?" escuché a alguien decir detrás de mí. Me volví para encontrarme con Petra, quien recién salía de uno de los cubículos y se dirigía a lavarse las manos.

"Ah, hola," saludé, decaído. La seguí sin importarme que fuera el baño de mujeres y me eché agua en la cara para tratar de olvidarme de esa sensación de tristeza mientras la droga hacía efecto. Sentí su húmeda mano posarse en mi hombro a modo de consuelo.

"¿Está todo bien?" inquirió. Sonaba realmente preocupada por mí, aunque apenas y me conociera. Era un lindo detalle, pero yo estaba hecho un lío de emociones en ese momento, así que sólo solté un gruñido de desesperación y me sequé la cara sin delicadeza alguna.

"...Es por Levi, ¿verdad?" acertó ella. Me detuve con el papel en la cara y poco a poco lo bajé para mostrar mi rostro palidecido y desconcertado, antes de que un sentimiento de rabia me invadiera.

"¡Joder! ¡¿Es tan obvio?!" me desahogué, arrojando el papel mojado al cesto de basura. Petra se encogió de hombros.

"Pues... Algo," admitió. "Además, te escuché con tu amiga."

"Oh, mierda," maldije, pegándome en la frente repetidas veces. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"Tranquilo, no diré nada," aseguró ella, quitándome las manos del rostro con suavidad. "Aunque creo que también le gustas."

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. "¡¿Qué?!"

Petra suspiró.

"Levi siempre actúa como un cretino difícil de obtener con las personas que realmente le llaman la atención. Además, me contó lo del auto del otro día," me sonrojé ante la mención de aquel incidente, la noche que Levi me había dejado en casa de Ymir y Christa. Petra me miraba con compasión. "Lo regañé porque actuó como un pendejo contigo, pero es así porque quiere ver qué tan dispuesto estás a seguirle el juego."

Me costaba trabajo creerle, no porque dudara de sus palabras —después de todo era de las mejores amigas de Levi— sino por mi propia inseguridad. ¿En verdad podía ser cierto que le atrajera a Levi? Y si así era, entonces... ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

"Y... ¿Y qué debo hacer?" inquirí con voz temblorosa. Petra soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

"¿Qué sé yo? Eren, mejor olvídate de él. No es bueno para ti. Y te lo digo como amiga; sólo te meterá en líos, romperá tu corazón y te dejará cuando se aburra de ti."

Ahora fue mi turno de reír sin ganas. Negué con la cabeza, rehusándome a creer tales cosas. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera una terrible persona..."

Petra puso cara de cachorro herido.

"No..." dijo con angustia. "Pero es algo... Retorcido. Y tú aun eres algo inocente. Levi es promiscuo y conoce a mucha gente mala. Lo quiero mucho pero... No es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir," finalizó.

"Bah..." solté. Sonaba sincera, pero ya no encontraba el punto de esta charla. "Entonces... ¿Para qué me dijiste que le gusto, si lo que quieres es que me aleje de él?"

"Sólo quiero advertirte... pero no a base de mentiras. Eren, lo hago por tu bien," confesó. "Eres la primera buena persona que se cruza en su camino de esa forma."

Sonreí con melancolía. No sé qué era lo que Petra veía en mí. Había huido de mi casa, convertido en un vago, drogadicto y ladrón; ¿de dónde venía tanta inocencia que ella parecía percibir de mí? O quizá no se trataba de que fuera alguien bueno, sino de que no era alguien _tan_ malo...

"No soy tan bueno pero... Gracias por preocuparte, Petra. Lo tendré en cuenta," dije, aunque la verdad es que era demasiado empedernido como para rendirme ahora que sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Levi. Pero sí apreciaba que se preocupara. Sonreí. "Por cierto... Puedes decirle a Auruo que no sea tímido," añadí finalmente, echándole un vistazo a la puerta del cubículo del baño de donde había salido hace un rato. Petra se sonrojó profusamente, y escuché algo —o a alguien— caerse dentro del baño y una maldición.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nos oíste?!" exclamó ella. "¡Auruo!" gritó, histérica y avergonzada mientras yo le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro y salía del baño, dispuesto a intentar con Levi una vez más.

Ja, sí, claro. Debí imaginar que mi vida nunca era tan buena. Apenas se cerró la puerta del baño detrás de mí, la droga comenzó a hacer efecto y los colores en el club se multiplicaron, mezclándose entre sí y alterando mi visión. La realidad se distorsionó, y mientras me deleitaba en el colorido y las divertidas y excéntricas figuras que comenzaban a desfilar frente a mis ojos; alcancé a ver a Levi en la barra del bar. Y no estaba solo. Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de otro chico, que lo abrazaba por detrás. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mis manos comenzaron a temblar de furia mientras observaba como el muchacho depositaba pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello, y aunque Levi no parecía precisamente deleitado, tampoco hacía nada para apartarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud en el club —ya había más gente— y se detuvieron en mí cuando me encontraron. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión de indiferencia no cambió mucho: tan sólo arqueó una ceja, algo desafiante. Encendió un cigarro, susurró algo en el oído de su maldito acompañante y entonces ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar tomados de las manos. Y como siempre, me quedé mirando como un tonto. Pero no podía enojarme. Al menos no cuando los efectos de la droga estaban en su apogeo y todo era sumamente intenso, podía sentir la música con mis dedos, tocar y saborear la textura de cada color cambiante. La gente se movía a mi alrededor, a veces demasiado rápido, a veces demasiado lento. El mundo giraba y estrellas llovían, criaturas extrañas se mezclaban con las personas dentro del club en perfecta armonía. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? No lo sé, sólo sé que en algún momento de mi delirio me encontré con Reiner, Bertolt, Annie; e incluso Ymir y Christa, que al parecer habían decidido unírsenos. Me reí de sus rostros deformados, y ellos rieron conmigo. Creo que también estaban colocados.

Bailamos entre todos juntos por un rato, bebiendo, besándonos y riendo hasta que decidimos salir. Creo que ya era bastante tarde, porque no había gente en la calle. Nos tomamos de las manos y dimos vueltas como niños, en medio de gritos y carcajadas hasta que Christa perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, haciendo que todos cayéramos después de ella como dominós.

Solté un quejido cuando mi espalda chocó contra el duro pavimento, pero la risa borbotó de mi garganta poco después. El cielo y las estrellas danzaban frente a mis ojos, dando vueltas de lo mareado e intoxicado que estaba, aunque me sentía feliz. Y mientras nos levantábamos y jugábamos un poco más antes de irnos a casa en la silenciosa ciudad, un intenso sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió. Éramos invencibles, dueños del mundo. Mis problemas —Levi— se habían vuelto superfluos. No necesitaba nada ni a nadie más que a mis nuevos amigos y mis momentos de juventud.

* * *

Al siguiente día desperté con el cuerpo adolorido, la cabeza a punto de explotar y el estómago tan revuelto que lo primero que hice fue pararme a vomitar, ganándome un mareo tremendo que sólo empeoró todo. Me quedé tirado en el piso del baño hasta que me sentí capaz de ponerme de pie de nuevo, y me miré en el espejo.

Tenía un aspecto de mierda.

Me lavé la cara y los dientes para quitarme el asco, aunque seguía luciendo terrible. Suspiré derrotado y salí del baño. Habíamos caído dormidos en la sala, porque Annie y Reiner seguían ahí. Bertolt debía estar trabajando. Me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con Ymir y Christa, y parece que interrumpí algún momento íntimo o algo así, porque apenas me vieron Christa soltó un gritito y se separó de Ymir, totalmente sonrojada; a pesar de que realmente no les estaba prestando atención. Ymir, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¿Te sientes tan mal como te ves?" preguntó con su característica amabilidad.

"Ja-ja, gracias por el cumplido," dije de mal humor, abriendo los cajones y buscando por algo que hiciera que mi cabeza dejara de palpitar.

"Ymir, eso fue grosero," susurró Christa, dándole un débil codazo. "Eren, ¿podemos ofrecerte algo para que te sientas mejor? Puedo hacerte algo de comer, si quieres..."

"Ehh... No gracias, Christa. No creo que mi estómago lo aguante. ¿No tienes una aspirina o algo parecido? Mi cabeza lo apreciaría mucho..."

"No hay medicinas en esta casa," informó Ymir para mi pesar. "Tendrás que ir a la farmacia."

"Si quieres puedo ir yo..." se ofreció Christa, pero Ymir la interrumpió.

"Ah-ah, quien lo necesita lo compra. Eren conoce las reglas de la casa."

"Pero míralo, pobre..."

Solté un gemido de molestia. Tampoco quería que me trataran con lástima. "Gracias Christa, no te preocupes. Ymir tiene razón. Iré yo. ¿Queda muy lejos?"

"No. Aunque Eren..." Ymir sonrió, rodeándome con un brazo; "necesito que compres unas cosas para la despensa. Ya sabes, ya que vas de paso y eso," dijo. Fruncí el ceño, Ymir sólo quería ahorrarse la pereza de ir a la tienda. Pero me sentía demasiado mal como para iniciar una discusión estúpida y al fin y al cabo, ellas eran las dueñas del apartamento. Podían comportarse arbitrariamente si querían.

"Sí, como sea. Sólo dime cómo irme," cedí. La sonrisa de Ymir se ensanchó y me dio las direcciones y una lista.

Compré lo necesario en el mercado, ya que era lo más cercano. Después fui a la farmacia, aún de un terrible humor hasta que vi al encargado y me percaté de quién era.

"¡¿L-Levi?!"

"Ah, hola. Vaya, te ves como si un camión te hubiera arrollado..."

"Por favor, ahórrate los comentarios," dije con pesar. No esperaba encontrármelo ahí. Suspiré, el bastardo se veía tan impecable como siempre, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¡¿Y por qué rayos podía sentir mi corazón en la garganta?!

"De acuerdo..." aceptó él. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Trabajas aquí?" no pude evitar preguntar. Mi cerebro procesaba las cosas más lento de lo normal ese día.

"Duuhh..." fue lo único que dijo él, señalando su gafete y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Supongo que puedes decir que _vendo_ a tiempo completo," implicó.

Asentí. "Bueno... ¿Podrías darme unas aspirinas, por favor?" pedí. Me las cobró y entregó, y cuando ya me dirigía a la salida hecho un manojo de nervios porque podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda, me llamó.

"Eren..."

Volteé. Se recargó en el mostrador y guiñó un ojo. "Te veo en la noche," dijo. Pasé saliva y asentí, sin palabras.

Y yo que pensaba que podía vivir sin él.

* * *

Llegué al departamento, aun meditando sobre mi pequeña interacción con Levi, y cómo de alguna manera él hacía que la fiera que normalmente era se calmara. No podía enojarme con él por jugar conmigo, a pesar de que era obvio que lo estaba haciendo. Y tampoco tenía el suficiente coraje como para tratar de olvidarlo. Levi se había metido muy rápido y muy dentro de mi piel.

Le entregué a Ymir las bolsas de despensa y tomé mis benditas aspirinas al fin, cuando de pronto comenzaron a escucharse gritos por toda la casa.

"Son Reiner y Bert," suspiró Ymir con cansancio. "Últimamente han estado discutiendo mucho."

"¿En serio?" inquirí. "¿Y por qué no me había dado cuenta?" agregué, más bien para mí mismo.

"Quizá porque has estado demasiado ocupado tirándote a Annie y babeando por Levi," respondió Ymir. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

"¡¿C-cuánta gente lo sabe?!"

Ymir rio. "Eres demasiado inocente, Eren."

"¡No! ¡No lo soy!" exploté. "¡¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?! ¡¿Y qué rayos tengo qué hacer para que dejen de hacerlo?!"

"No lo sé, ¿qué tal si intentas teniendo sexo con un hombre? Y de paso quizá llames la atención de Levi, matas dos pájaros de un tiro..." dijo ella con tono burlón.

Parpadeé, pasmado. ¿Acaso esa era la respuesta? ¿Tal vez Levi estaba jugando conmigo por mi poca experiencia con los de mi propio sexo?

"Tú... ¿Tú crees?"

"No sé, pero..." Ymir me miró sorprendida; "no puedes estar pensándolo en serio."

"...No. No. Claro que no," mentí, sonrojado. "Eso sería muy estúpido."

Ymir asintió. "Bastante. Ugh, me gustaría que dejaran de pelear."

"¿Y por qué pelean?" cuestioné, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

"Reiner está celoso porque hay un tipo que parece que le coquetea a nuestro Bertie en el trabajo. Pero Bert insiste en que no es así, y que Reiner debería dejar de ser tan controlador por una vez en su vida," explicó.

"Ya veo," dije. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un portazo y un muy furioso Bertolt bajó las escaleras y pasó a nuestro lado, ignorándonos y refunfuñando. Ymir y yo hicimos una mueca cuando salió de la casa y volvió a azotar la puerta. Nunca lo había visto así.

"...Sí, como sea. Iré a decirle a Christa que haga de comer," añadió Ymir antes de retirarse.

Me quedé un rato solo en la sala, hasta que Reiner bajó y se sentó a mi lado, visiblemente decaído.

"Reiner, ¿está todo bien?" pregunté, haciéndome el tonto. Reiner suspiró y se recargó en mi hombro. Me tensé, mas permití que lo hiciera al ver lo triste que estaba.

"Eren, tengo miedo de que me deje," se desahogó. Sentí compasión por él y lo rodeé con un brazo, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

"Vamos, van a estar bien. Quizá sólo necesiten un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas."

Reiner soltó otro suspiro después de un rato. "Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez lo que necesitamos es un poco de tiempo para descansar de nosotros y estar con otras personas," musitó con pesar mientras se separaba de mí. Parpadeé, desconcertado.

"Eso... no es a lo que me refería..." murmuré, pero cuando mi mirada se encontró con los ojos tristes y vulnerables de Reiner, una bizarra idea cruzó por mi cabeza mientras recordaba las palabras de Petra e Ymir.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles que se equivocaban. Era la oportunidad para acabar con mi dichosa 'inocencia' y demostrarle a Levi que yo también podía jugar su juego. Tomé la mano de Reiner entre las mías y la coloqué sobre mi muslo, lo suficientemente arriba como para que la insinuación fuera descarada. "...Aunque tal vez... tengas razón..."

Los ojos de Reiner casi se salen de sus órbitas, y su manzana de Adán se movió visiblemente cuando tragó grueso.

"Eren..."

Me arrimé a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con mis piernas y acercando mi rostro al suyo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Shh... Bert no tiene por qué enterarse."


	3. Capítulo 3: The Sharpest Lives

**Capítulo 3. The Sharpest Lives**

* * *

Tener sexo con un hombre —y más con alguien como Reiner— había sido algo incómodo y extraño, más poco a poco fui aprendiendo a disfrutarlo. Lo hacíamos cuando Bertolt no estaba, nos encerrábamos en un cuarto vacío y poníamos seguro a la puerta, aunque era poco probable que alguien nos interrumpiera. Mi primera vez fue horrible; sentí muchísimo dolor, sobre todo porque el amiguito de Reiner pues... Bueno, no tenía nada de amiguito. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía esperar? Con tal sólo ver a Reiner se notaba que era un hombre _rudo_. Sin embargo, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su manera de hacer las cosas al grado que lo fui gozando cada vez más. ¿Así era como se sentían las chicas?

Un día, el fornido y tosco Reiner me sorprendió. Me dijo que lo montara, de forma que yo tuviera un poco más de control. Y poco después, me pidió que lo dominara. ¿Yo, dominando a una bestia como él? Sonaba tan bizarro. Pero esa vez descubrí que incluso los tipos que parecían más duros también tenían su lado sumiso, sólo había que encontrarlo. Me preguntaba si Bertolt lo sabía. ¿Quizá el tímido y cohibido Bertolt era el dominante a veces? Pero a ellos teniendo sexo era una estampa que no me quería imaginar.

Reiner fantaseaba con Bertolt cuando teníamos relaciones. Lo sabía porque, algunas veces, en medio de su frenesí desesperado, murmuraba el nombre de Bert accidentalmente. Entonces se avergonzaba y me pedía disculpas frenéticamente, pero yo le decía que no importaba. Estábamos a mano, la verdad: mientras él pensaba en Bertolt yo me imaginaba a Levi estando conmigo.

Después de cada sesión, Reiner se ponía sentimental. A veces parecía simplemente decaído, otras veces lo manifestaba por medio de furia. Siempre decía que debíamos parar, que no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo a Bertolt, pero entonces yo lo convencía por medio de caricias y jurándole que jamás diría una palabra. No es que Reiner fuera tan buen polvo, pero me ayudaba a adquirir experiencia que tarde o temprano podía usar con Levi. Y después de cierta insistencia se disculpaba conmigo y juraba que no lo volvería a hacer, pero después de unos días la rutina se volvía a repetir. Y así seguía, Reiner y Bertolt se distanciaban cada vez más, Levi seducía a un tipo diferente cada vez que nos encontrábamos en un club y yo buscaba refugio en Reiner y Reiner en mí. Hasta que por supuesto, la bomba estalló un día.

Estaba viendo una película en la TV con las chicas, cuando llegaron Bertolt y Reiner. Desde que entraron a la casa estaban discutiendo. Todos nos congelamos y estábamos a punto de dispersarnos no tan discretamente, cuando Bertolt soltó:

"¡¿Y quién eres tú para celarme cuando te la pasas follando a otros a mis espaldas?!"

Todos nos quedamos paralizados. Sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro y mis manos comenzar a sudar. No, no, no. ¡¿En qué diablos me había metido?! ¡Maldita sea! Debía actuar normal, sí, Reiner no me delataría. No sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

"¿D-de qué hablas, Bert?" fingió Reiner, aunque su nerviosismo era palpable.

"Por Dios Reiner, ¡te conozco! No me jodes como antes lo hacías, ¡dime quién es él!"

"Bert, yo sólo te amo a ti..."

"¡No me toques! ¡Quiero saber quién es!"

La casa se hundió en un sepulcral silencio. Mi corazón palpitaba en mis orejas y no sabía qué hacer, si debía delatarme o no, cuando Reiner bajó la cabeza avergonzado y echó una mirada en mi dirección. Bertolt repitió el gesto, y la furia y la indignación cruzaron su rostro cuando se topó conmigo.

"¡¿Él?!"

Reiner se dio una palmada en la frente. "Bert, no era mi intención..."

"Hey Bertolt, no es como tú piensas que es..." comencé a decir yo con la voz temblorosa. Bertolt se lanzó sobre mí, haciendo que las chicas soltaran exclamaciones y huyeran del sillón, asustadas. Después me jaló de la camisa y me azotó contra la pared, poniéndome a su altura.

"¡Maldito traidor!" me gritó, amenazándome con el puño cuando Reiner lo tomó por el hombro.

"¡Bert, déjalo!"

Bertolt me azotó una vez más contra la pared. Solté un quejido.

"¡¿Ahora también lo defiendes?!" se dirigió a Reiner, totalmente fuera de sí.

"¡Hey! ¡Tranquilícense, bola de animales!" intervino Ymir, colocándose entre la pareja y mirándonos a los tres. "¡Ni se les ocurra que pueden causar desmadre así como así!"

"¡Ymir!" vociferó Christa.

"Ymir tiene razón. Si van a pelearse como bestias, deberían hacerlo afuera," dijo Annie, colocándose entre Bertolt y yo.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que hablaran de lo sucedido. La violencia no resolverá nada," sugirió Christa con una mirada angelical que pareció calmar a todos, porque Bertolt me soltó.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Reiner?" inquirió dolido mientras yo me alejaba de ellos discretamente.

"Lo siento Bert..." respondió el rubio en el mismo tono acongojado, agachado la cabeza. "En verdad no quería, pero... Tenía demasiado miedo a perderte, no estaba pensando bien... Fue una estupidez..." levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su —¿aún?— amante. "Por favor perdóname, Bert. Te amo, por favor no me dejes..."

Reiner sonaba tan patético, y ver las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de un tipo tan varonil como él me dio bastante lástima. Bertolt le miraba con los mismos ojos llorosos, y suspiré, sintiéndome como una mierda por haber interferido en su relación.

"Bertolt, no culpes a Reiner. Todo esto fue culpa mía," admití, avergonzado. Bertolt volteó a verme y toda su vulnerabilidad se esfumó y se transformó en furia, deformando sus facciones.

"Tú... ¡Maldita zorra!" gritó, dándome un puñetazo en la cara que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo caer al suelo. "¡Vete a la mierda, jodido hipócrita!" siguió, a punto de golpearme una vez más cuando Reiner e Ymir lo detuvieron. Christa y Annie me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Mi nariz estaba sangrando.

"¡Bertolt! ¡Ya tranquilízate!" lo reprendió la morena. Bertolt se zafó de los brazos de ambos bruscamente.

"¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡No puedo tranquilizarme mientras esta ramera viva en el mismo techo en el que vivimos Reiner y yo!" profirió, señalándome. "Lo siento, pero... ¡Me largo de aquí!" añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Reiner lo tomó por la muñeca para impedírselo.

"¡NO! ¡Bert, por favor no te vayas!" rogó. Bertolt pareció considerarlo y calmarse un poco, aunque todavía había furia y dolor en sus ojos.

"Entonces tendrás que escoger," sentenció, mirando a Reiner y luego a mí. "Él o yo."

Reiner lo miró con incredulidad, y después agachó la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Eren," murmuró sin verme. Me quedé boquiabierto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa conmigo?!" exigí. Era obvio que Reiner quería más a Bertolt, pero si cedía a correrme, ¿qué diablos sé supone que haría? ¿No se suponía que éramos amigos?

"Pues..." intervino Ymir, cruzándose de brazos; "creo que deberías comenzar a empacar, si es que tienes algo importante aquí."

"Ymir..." musité, atónito. "Chicos, deben estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Vamos, no pueden botarme sólo porque Bert lo dice, ¡ni siquiera es su casa!" rogué con desesperación, mirando a todos de uno a uno, pero ninguno me devolvió la mirada. Ymir enarcó una ceja.

"Pero es nuestra," argumentó, mirando a Christa, que lucía preocupada, mas no hacía nada al respecto. "Y yo apoyo a Bert si quiere que te vayas."

"P-pero... ¡No tengo a dónde ir!" supliqué, desesperado.

"Hey, debiste pensar en eso antes de interferir en una relación, ¿no crees? Todos aquí te dimos nuestra confianza aunque apenas y te conocíamos, te aceptamos en el grupo... ¿Y así nos pagas?" bufó. "¿Qué sigue, robarnos?"

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Volteé a ver a Christa con alguna esperanza de que me defendiera, ella era la más amable... Pero sólo me miró con angustia y negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Eren, no podemos confiar en ti... Además entiende que Reiner y Bert han sido nuestros amigos por mucho tiempo..." se justificó.

"No..." musité. Me giré hacia Annie, la que hacía poco había sido la más cercana a mí, mi última esperanza. "¡Annie!" exclamé. Levantó la vista, contemplándome con su clásica frialdad. "Vamos, Annie, ¡ayúdame a convencerlos de dejarme quedarme aquí!"

"No puedo hacer eso, Eren," sentenció con simpleza. "No importa cómo lo veas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal."

"No puedo creerlo..." murmuré angustiado. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Ymir suspiró. "Eso ya no es nuestro problema."

* * *

No me quedó otra opción que tomar mis pocas pertenencias y salir de la casa preocupado y sin despedirme de nadie. Christa se había disculpado y me había dado un poco de dinero a escondidas mientras yo guardaba mis cosas, aunque no era mucho. Había dicho algo como que si me daba más, Ymir lo notaría y se enfadaría. Acepté la plata con un suspiro, era necesaria, aunque sólo me alcanzaría para uno o dos días, a lo mucho. Tenía que encontrar trabajo urgentemente, y de preferencia algo que pagara rápido.

Mientras meditaba en esos asuntos y me regañaba por haber sido un imbécil tan grande, me percaté que inconscientemente mis pies me habían llevado hasta la farmacia donde Levi trabajaba de día. Me detuve en los ventanales, quizá verlo me animaría un poco.

Levi charlaba con un rubio que lo acompañaba detrás del mostrador. Debía ser otro empleado. Sentí una oleada de celos, ¿por qué el sí podía hablar con Levi y yo no?

El rubio le dijo algo a Levi y después se dirigió a una de esas puertas sólo para empleados. Levi lo observó y después miró hacia la ventana, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pareció sorprendido de verme ahí, y me sonrojé porque de seguro ahora pensaba que debía ser un acosador. Mi estómago dio un vuelco e iba a dar la media vuelta y seguir con mi camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Levi ya me había visto.

Vi cómo se dirigió hacia el rubio antes de que se retirara y ambos voltearon a verme, haciendo que me sonrojara más. El rubio le dijo algo a Levi, éste último puso los ojos en blanco y salió a verme. Sentí el corazón palpitarme en las orejas.

"Oye. ¿Qué haces aquí?" fue lo primero que dijo Levi. Negué con la cabeza.

"Nada. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó Levi retóricamente y después miró a todos lados. "¿Y dónde están tu grupito de zorras?"

Suspiré, decaído.

"Digamos que hice una gran pendejada y se molestaron conmigo."

"Hm. No me sorprende. Es de pendejos hacer pendejadas."

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. No estaba de humor para sarcasmo o comentarios hirientes, ni siquiera de Levi.

"Basta," exhalé, algo irritado. "No sé ni para qué vine aquí en primer lugar."

"Oye, ¿por qué tan sensible?" inquirió Levi, algo sorprendido. "Estás como una perra en su periodo. Vamos, anímate."

"¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me anime?! Estoy jodido, solo, ¡y necesito dinero!" exploté, apretando los ojos y tirándome del pelo. Levi me azotó contra la pared con rudeza, ¡¿por qué hoy todos hacían eso?!

"¡Ouch! Levi, eso duele..." me quejé, sobándome la espalda cuando me percaté de que el rostro de Levi estaba apenas a centímetros del mío. Contuve la respiración.

"Cálmate, ¿sí?" me reprendió Levi, frunciendo el ceño. "Yo no tengo la culpa por cada vez que la cagues, ¿entiendes? Y segundo, si lo que necesitas es dinero, yo puedo ofrecerte una alternativa," ofreció, alejándose de mí y limpiándose las manos de mugre imaginaria. Parpadeé, había obtenido mi atención.

"¿Qué clase de alternativa?" pregunté. Levi enarcó una ceja.

"Creo que te puedes imaginar qué. Te digo en la noche, afuera de Rose. Oh, y toma," añadió, buscado en sus bolsillos y ofreciéndome un cigarrillo. "Cortesía de la casa."

Lo miré y luego al porro, tomándolo vacilante. "Gracias..." dije, desconcertado. Levi se dio la media vuelta y entró a su trabajo.

"Sí, como sea. No te acostumbres."

* * *

Tuve el día más mierda que podía existir. Después de haberme ido de la farmacia me había decidido a por fin, buscar un trabajo en el día que me ayudara a juntar dinero más fácilmente. Sin embargo, en todos los locales que visité me rechazaban, argumentando que no necesitaban empleados. Hubo un señor de una tienda de alimentos que me aceptó y me dijo que me haría una prueba por el día; y todo el tiempo me trajo de un lado a otro, cargando pesadas cajas, acomodándolas y limpiando para al final decirme que "lo pensaría". Me dieron ganas de golpearlo por aprovecharse, pero tan sólo era un vejete y me dio lástima después de un puñetazo, así que me marché enojado. Compré una hamburguesa para comer —moría de hambre— y perdí el tiempo hasta que la noche se hiciera profunda, estaba exhausto y no tenía a dónde ir. Creo que me quedé dormido en el restaurante, porque un tipo me despertó y me pidió que me marchara por favor. Lo hice, algo avergonzado. Joder, parecía un vagabundo. Aunque quizá era eso en lo que me había convertido.

Cuando salí del lugar ya había anochecido, y me dispuse a ir a donde Levi y yo habíamos quedado. Rose era el nombre del club que visitábamos más seguido, y donde siempre me topaba con él y sus amigos. Cuando llegué, él ya estaba ahí, en la entrada. Hablaba con otro chico y me percaté que le vendió.

"¡Levi!" exclamé al verlo. Él volteó a verme y enarcó una ceja mientras el chico entraba en el club.

"¿Resolviste tus problemas?" me preguntó. Desvié la mirada.

"No realmente..."

"Bueno, bueno. Trabajarás para mí entonces."

Levanté la vista. "¡¿En serio?!" inquirí. La verdad es que ya me imaginaba que por ahí iba su oferta, pero escucharlo por mí mismo era diferente. A pesar de su carácter aparentemente duro, Levi era bastante generoso.

"¿Qué, acaso eres demasiado bueno para esto?" me retó él, malinterpretando mi pregunta.

"No, no es eso," corregí inmediatamente. Aunque no me molestaba el trabajito, tampoco podía decir que estaba precisamente a gusto con él. Es decir... eran drogas. ¿No era peligroso?

"Okay, entonces empiezas hoy," indicó Levi. "Te daré algunas cosas y tienes que asegurarte de venderlas. Me quedaré con el 70% de tus ganancias, y tú puedes quedarte con el otro 30%."

"¡¿70%?!" me quejé. Levi exhaló y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Tienes razón, estoy siendo injusto. Me quedaré con el 80% de lo que ganes."

"¡P-pero—!"

"¿Tienes algún inconveniente?" amenazó, fulminándome con la mirada y obligándome a callarme. "¿Piensas morder la mano que te alimenta? Porque si es así, podría enseñarte un poco de disciplina..."

Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Tal vez no mucho si vendíamos de poco en poco, pero las drogas hacían dinero rápido, ¿no?

Tragué grueso. "No, está bien. Ya es bastante con que me estés ayudando. Gracias, Levi."

Él asintió y sacó una bolsa de plástico llena de un polvo blanco de una pequeña mochila. "Toma."

"¿Qué es esto?" exclamé. "¡Es mucho para una sola noche!"

"50 gramos de coca," dijo Levi, ligeramente divertido. "Oh, y Eren..." su mirada se tornó amenazadora y peligrosa, sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad. "Ni se te ocurra regresar con un sólo maldito gramo que no hayas vendido, ¿entendiste?"

No podía negarlo, me sentía un poco intimidado. Pero aun así, necesitaba conocer las consecuencias de mis actos.

"¿O si no qué?" cuestioné con la voz temblorosa. Levi sonrió sádicamente, haciendo que temiera por mi vida.

"Recuerda mi lema, cariño," susurró con veneno. "El dolor es la mejor herramienta para la disciplina. ¿Querías ganar dinero rápido, verdad? Quiero todo para mañana," enfatizó, dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose al club.

Traté de buscarle el lado bueno. Podía hacerlo, ¿no? Tenía que hacerlo. Suspiré y me llevé la mano derecha al pecho, haciéndola un puño, a forma de saludo militar.

"¡Entendido, Capitán!" exclamé, tratando de hallarle humor al asunto. Levi volteó y me echó un vistazo, y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se marchaba.

"Pendejo," susurró. Su sonrisa era hermosa. No pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Sí, era un pendejo, por él.

* * *

Hubiera sido una reverenda estupidez entrar a Rose y tratar de vender donde Levi. Aunque su nuevo socio, yo era un desconocido en esto, mientras que él ya tenía una reputación.

Así pues, me marché a otro club, Sina. Sólo habíamos ido un par de veces, ya que no nos agradaba mucho el ambiente ahí. Había más que nada niños ricos y pretensiosos que alardeaban del dinero de sus padres, pero eran unos buenos para nada. No obstante, hice un buen negocio ahí. Una de las primeras chicas a las que le ofrecí —Hitch, dijo que se llamaba— se dispuso a ayudarme, presentándome entre sus amigos para que pudiera vender más. Incluso infló los precios, y después me explicó que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera con tal de pasar un buen rato. Le agradecí y terminamos bailando, no era muy linda en mi opinión, pero era simpática y me hizo pasar un buen rato. Después de unas cuantas canciones, ya estábamos besándonos. No la aparté, lo hacía muy bien.

"Hitch, ya nos vamos," uno de sus amigos, Marlowe o algo así, nos interrumpió, tocando su hombro, pero ni así dejamos de besarnos. Hitch soltó una risita.

"Hmm... ¿No puedes esperar un momento?"

El tipo bufó, exasperado. Algo me decía que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

"Puedes traer a tu amiguito, ¿sabes?"

"¡Hey! Me llamo Eren," reclamé, finalmente separándonos. El tipo tenía un peinado bastante ridículo, como de tazón.

"Sí, sí," dijo con un gesto de mano. "Aun traes coca, ¿verdad?" asentí. "Vamos, ven a la fiesta. Ayudarás con el ambiente."

Y así, nos fuimos.

* * *

La fiesta fue increíble. La mansión en donde fue era enorme, y nunca había visto tanta gente amontonada en un mismo lugar. La música no era tan buena, pero después de beber un poco y fumarme el porro que Levi me había regalado, ya no me importó. De nuevo, Hitch me ayudó con las ventas, y milagrosamente, acabé de vender toda la mercancía esa noche. Cuando le agradecí a gritos entre toda la multitud y la música, ella respondió que tendría que recompensárselo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció, debí haberme imaginado que nadie ayuda porque sí. Le dije que no tenía dinero, y ella sonrió ladinamente y me dijo que eso no era lo que estaba buscando, rozando mi pecho con sus manos. Capté la indirecta y le sonreí de la misma forma lujuriosa, tenía rato que no estaba con una mujer. La verdad, no sabía si me excitaría lo suficiente, pero Hitch tenía bastante experiencia y lo logró. Cogimos por un largo rato, hasta que los dos nos cansamos demasiado como para seguir y nos quedamos dormidos en una de las habitaciones.

Cuando desperté, la luz lastimó mis ojos y me causó un intenso dolor de cabeza. Solté un quejido, mi boca estaba seca y mi estómago revuelto; por suerte no lo suficiente como para hacerme vomitar. Memorias de la noche anterior llenaron mi cabeza en desorden, y recordé que me había quedado dormido después de tirarme a esa chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, era...

"¿Hitch?"

Me incorporé en la cama, percatándome de que estaba solo y no había rastro de ella. Me paré de inmediato y revisé mi ropa antes de ponérmela. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y una profunda angustia invadió mi pecho cuando me percaté que mis bolsillos estaban completamente vacíos.

"Oh no... ¡¿Hitch?!" exclamé, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad. La casa era un desastre, había manchas por todos lados, basura y cosas rotas y tiradas. Bueno, no sólo cosas. Había personas tiradas en el suelo, durmiendo; pero ninguna de ellas era Hitch. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando me topé con el tipo del peinado estúpido. Parecía desorientado.

"¡Oye tú!" le dije. "¿Dónde está tu amiga Hitch?"

"Hmm... ¿Hitch?" levantó una ceja, tallándose un ojo. "No sé... ¿Se fue?"

"¡SÍ!" exclamé con terror y desesperación. El tipo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, no grites..." susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Después volteó a verme y me rodeó con un brazo, llevándome hasta la cocina, donde me percaté que había gente despierta y fumando y bebiendo.

"Ánimo, que la fiesta sigue todavía."

* * *

Salí de aquella mansión a mediodía, sintiéndome maravilloso. Me habían ofrecido un poco de la coca que les había vendido la noche pasada, y me aconsejaron que los efectos secundarios se contrarrestaban con alcohol. Por más extraño que resultara, tampoco me sentía borracho. Estaba en perfecto control de mí mismo, y sintiéndome con mucha energía y paz a pesar de que me habían robado todo. Pero de momento, mis problemas se esfumaban. Estaba perfecto.

Llegué hasta el muelle de la ciudad y tropecé en los tablones. Me reí, de seguro era porque la humedad los había hecho resbalosos. Sí, eso debía ser.

Me senté, ligeramente torpe, a la orilla del muelle, y observé la tranquilidad del agua por un momento, sintiéndome inquieto. La ciudad estaba activa, y yo tenía ganas de unirme a su actividad. Observé a lo lejos el puente que conectaba a Trost y Shinganshina, y de pronto recordé a Mikasa y Armin. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Se estarían divirtiendo tanto como yo ahora? Recordé como solíamos divertirnos, y reí. Éramos tan inocentes y aburridos...

_Sangre... sangre... corriendo por mis manos..._

Jadeé. ¿Q-qué había sido eso?

"¿Eren?"

Volteé ante la mención de mi nombre, pegando un respingo.

"Ehh, Reiner..." dije más calmado cuando lo reconocí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, acercándose a mí.

"Lo mismo debo decir," contesté con frialdad. Reiner suspiró.

"Bertolt y yo quedamos en vernos aquí durante su descanso. Lo estoy esperando."

"Hmm, eso suena a que ya no hay más problemas en el paraíso, ¿o sí?" me burlé con amargura. Reiner hizo torció los labios, incómodo.

"Eren... Bert ha decidido darme una segunda oportunidad," explicó. "Lo lamento."

"Oh, no, no lo lamentes," dije, poniéndome de pie. "Estoy más que bien, ¿no me ves? Me la estoy pasando de lo lindo, ¡WUUU!" grité a todo pulmón, agitando los brazos en el aire y echando la cabeza para atrás. Reiner volteó a todos lados, avergonzado de que estuviéramos llamando la atención.

"Eren—"

"Tú, ¡maldito desgraciado!" escuché la voz de Bertolt. Ambos volteamos, impactados. Bertolt lucía furioso y me tacleó de imprevisto, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al agua.

"¡BERT!" escuché la voz de Reiner. Traté de gritar, muy mala idea. Todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones mientras yo me retorcía por salir. Juraba que era buen nadador, entonces, ¿por qué me estaba costando tanto coordinar mis movimientos? Bertolt me jaló del pelo y me sacó a la superficie. Jadeé desesperado, pero Bert me volvió a sumergir.

"¡¿Vienes a arruinarnos otra vez?! ¿No te bastó con lo que ya hiciste? Pues te diré algo, ¡no te lo permitiré más! ¡Déjanos en paz, puta asquerosa!" alcancé a oír su voz distorsionada, y su rostro contorsionándose en expresiones nada amigables. Burbujas flotaban a mi alrededor, escapando de mi boca y nariz, y el agua salada quemaba mi garganta. Escuché más gritos y oí un gran salpicón, y lo último que recuerdo antes de dejar de forcejear fueron unos brazos jalándome fuera del agua.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Me sentía hecho mierda.

"¿...Eren?"

"¡Está despertando!" escuché diferentes voces. Me incorporé para toser, mi garganta ardía y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las personas a mi alrededor se acercaron a mí, y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo y paré de toser me percaté de que eran Reiner, Christa, Bertolt, Ymir y Annie; mirándome con expresiones de preocupación y sorpresa. Conocía el cuarto, estaba en el departamento de Ymir y Christa.

"¿P-por qué estoy aquí?" pregunté con la voz ronca. Sentía como si mi cerebro estuviera frito.

Annie levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a dos de sus amigos.

"Bertolt y Reiner quisieran decirte algo," dijo. Ambos bajaron la cabeza, como si estuvieran avergonzados. Poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado, aunque borroso... El muelle, agua, Bertolt atacándome...

"Lo siento, Eren. En verdad," empezó Reiner. Si no me equivocaba, él debía haberme salvado, aunque de seguro también se sentía culpable por todas las consecuencias que había traído ceder a estar conmigo.

"Eren... Yo también lo siento mucho. No debí hacer lo que hice, no sé qué me pasó. Es que... me puse loco de celos," admitió Bertolt con un suspiro. "Lo lamento."

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, exhausto y con una resaca terrible. "Está bien, chicos. Me lo merecía."

"Bueno..." siguió Bertolt, incómodo. "A manera de compensación, queríamos decirte que... Si quieres quedarte por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encuentres un lugar a donde ir, eres bienvenido. En serio. Todos lo hablamos, y todos estamos de acuerdo con eso."

Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Incluso Bertolt estaba de acuerdo? A juzgar por su expresión, supe que era la culpabilidad lo que lo hacía portarse bien conmigo ahora. Medité su oferta, no era mala idea. Podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera en buscar un lugar decente para mí, y tener prácticamente asegurada mi comida y una cama donde dormir. Era perfecto, pero... Mi maldita consciencia me hacía dudarlo. Si me quedaba de seguro sólo complicaría más las cosas entre dos personas que se amaban, y no ayudaría nada para restablecer la confianza entre ellos. Exhalé audiblemente, derrotado.

"Pues... gracias. Lo aprecio, pero... No creo que eso sea correcto," dije. Aún me quedaban unos pocos escrúpulos. "Ya causé demasiado daño entre ustedes, lo mejor será que me vaya."

"Pero Eren..." insistió Christa desde atrás. Le dirigí una mirada reconfortante.

"Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí. Sin resentimientos."

"Sin resentimientos..." murmuró Bertolt, mirando al piso. Sonreí con desgano y me paré de la cama, por mal que me sintiera. Entre más pronto me esfumara, mejor.

"Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto, chicos."

"Espera, Eren," me detuvo Bertolt, mostrándome un pequeño fajo de billetes en su mano. Abrí los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido. "De parte de todos, nos gustaría darte esto. Ya sabes, como apoyo..." explicó.

"Oh no, no puedo..." me negué. No me caería mal un poco de efectivo, la verdad, pero estaba bien...

"Insisto. Nosotros también te causamos daño."

"Pues... gracias," acepté, tomando el dinero. Sabía que no se iban a rendir hasta dármelo. Levanté la vista y les eché un vistazo a todos, como buscando por su aprobación antes de marcharme. Cuando nadie protestó, asentí a secas y me di la media vuelta. "Hasta luego," me despedí.

Salí de la casa tratando de no mirar atrás, y cuando me había alejado lo suficiente, saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a contarlo. Un sentimiento de sorpresa me invadió cuando me percaté de que era lo suficiente para cubrir mi deuda con Levi, y apenas y sobraba un poco que no me serviría para nada, pero al menos podría salvar mi trasero. Ignoré mi resaca y me detuve en el primer teléfono público que encontré. Marqué el número de Levi con manos temblorosas y un nudo en el estómago, me sentía tan estúpido. No podía creer que había perdido todo tan fácilmente.

Mientras esperaba a que contestara, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Obviamente no quería entregar el dinero que podía salvarme por un par de noches más, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Me había comprometido con Levi, y una promesa era una promesa.

Después de un par de tonos, respondió.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Levi? Soy Eren."

"¿Sí?" inquirió él, expectante. Como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir. Como si ya supiera que iba a llamar. Como un jefe esperando los informes de su empleado.

"Ya tengo lo que me pediste," fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"¿Sin falta?" insistió él.

Tragué grueso. "Sí."

"Hmm... Eso será interesante de ver," ronroneó Levi en un tono que no supe cómo interpretar. "De acuerdo, te veo afuera de Maria hoy en la noche. Y escúchame bien, bastardo: no vuelvas a llamarme en horas de trabajo."

* * *

Ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, así que decidí esperar en el centro comercial donde Annie, Levi y yo habíamos robado un vestido hacía unas semanas. El recuerdo me hizo sentir algo nostálgico, ¿por qué había tenido que cagarla así?

El club Maria quedaba más a las afueras de la ciudad, así que me gasté parte de mis miserables fondos en un ticket para el subterráneo. Nunca me había sentido tan presionado a estar en cuenta de cada centavo que gastaba, ya que hasta ese momento no me había hecho tanta falta. Inclusive sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando me bajé en mi parada y vi a los vagabundos en la estación, estirando la mano y pidiendo dinero. Algunos tenían los ojos enrojecidos. Supuse que debían ser drogadictos, y traté de no imaginarme en ese futuro. No quería ponerme a llorar ahí.

Levi y yo no habíamos quedado en una hora exacta, mas todavía no llegaba la parte buena de la noche, así que supuse que estaría bien. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, Levi ya estaba afuera del club.

"Levi... Estás aquí."

"Y tú tarde, como siempre," me reprendió.

"Lo siento. He tenido un día de mierda—"

¿Y el dinero?" me interrumpió. Por supuesto. ¿A quién le importarían mis estúpidas penas?

Saqué el efectivo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Pasé saliva para deshacer ese obstinado nudo en mi garganta que no se iba.

"Claro. Aquí está," dije, tratando de no sonar vacilante. Levi enarcó una ceja, mirando el pequeño fajo de billetes y luego a mí, y lo tomó. Comenzó a contar el dinero con una expresión escéptica, pero fue abriendo los ojos más y más conforme se daba cuenta que estaba completo.

"Whoa... whoa, Eren, maldita sea..." murmuró, estupefacto. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" inquirí.

"No, es sólo que... joder, mierda, no pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio. O sea... ¡50 gramos en una noche! ¡50 malditos gramos, y es tu primera vez!" exclamó, dándome palmaditas en un brazo. "Mierda niño, tienes talento. ¿Qué hiciste, recorriste toda esta podrida ciudad?"

Me encogí de hombros. Pues esa deuda sí que me había llevado de un lado a otro.

"Algo así," dije, sintiendo algo cálido en mi pecho al ver su expresión anonadada. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo, y por un momento, me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena. Todo con tal de ver su rostro iluminándose de esa manera...

"Entonces... ¿Lo hice bien?" insistí, rogando por su aprobación. Levi levantó la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos, incrédulo.

"¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! Lo hiciste jodidamente excelente, ¡pinche gángster!" se burló, dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo. "Sigue así, mocoso, y vamos a llegar muy alto..."

No pude evitar reír un poco. Ese sentimiento llenando mi pecho comenzó a crecer e intensificó el nudo en mi garganta. Noté que mi vista se estaba poniendo borrosa debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado conteniéndome demasiado tiempo y ya no podía más.

"Gracias Levi... gracias..." susurré con la voz rota, tapando mi boca con el dorso de mi mano e inclinándome hacia el frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, pero eso sólo hizo que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

"Oye... ¿Estás llorando?" inquirió Levi con los ojos muy abiertos.

"N-no..." negué con la voz temblorosa, pero era más que obvio. Levi suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, marica? No me digas que te conmovieron mis "palabras de aliento"," puso los ojos en blanco.

Sorbí la nariz. "No es eso... Es sólo que... Tuve un día horrible y ahora... no tengo a donde ir, porque la cagué y... Levi, ese dinero no es mío, yo no lo conseguí..." confesé, sollozando abiertamente. "Es decir, tenía casi todo el dinero pero... una perra me lo robó, y lo perdí, y entonces mis amigos me ayudaron con eso, aunque ellos no saben que tenía una deuda... pero ya no puedo quedarme con ellos, y no sé qué voy a hacer, no encuentro trabajo y no quiero vivir en la calle, y yo...!"

"Hey, hey, hey," me interrumpió Levi, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un par de palmaditas para llamar mi atención. Me enjugué unas lágrimas y lo miré a los ojos, apenas capaz de respirar. "Tranquilízate, ¿sí?" musitó con voz severa, chocando su frente contra la mía. "Hiciste un buen trabajo para ser tu primer día. Es más..." pausó, separándose de mí y sacando una pequeña pastilla de MDMA de su bolsillo. "Esto amerita una buena noche para terminar hechos mierda. Por mi nuevo socio," añadió, llevándose la pastilla a la boca. Parpadeé confundido, pero entonces me dirigió una de esas miradas provocativas que me volvían loco, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me besó.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Unas pocas lágrimas que quedaban cayeron de mis ojos, pero ya no me importaba. Levi me estaba besando, ¡por Dios! ¡Levi me estaba besando!

Me dejé llevar y lo tomé por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo. Su lengua invadió mi boca y suspiré de placer, nunca había sentido esto. Nunca un beso me había hecho tan feliz.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando sentí la lengua de Levi adentrarse hasta mi garganta y depositar la pastilla ahí, obligándome a tragármela. Entonces, Levi se separó de mí y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camiseta, dejándome tembloroso y extasiado.

"Sabes, Eren..." dijo, mirándome de frente; "sé que me voy a arrepentir tarde o temprano, pero... Si quieres, podrías vivir en mi departamento. Sólo lo digo porque me das lástima, ¿entendido?" evitó mi mirada. "Y tendrías que hacer los quehaceres, o moleré tu miserable trasero a palos, pero... ¿Qué dices?"

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja creció en mi rostro. Asentí enérgicamente.

"Digo que sí."

Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

**A/N:** _No sé uds, pero para mí Eren es el bebé mas bebe de los bebes (quiere tanto a Levi! asdasdsa) pero bueno XD este fic me ha hecho buscar algunas cosas en google que no me hacen muy orgullosa jaja, pero la información es poder. Tan solo espero que nadie vea mi historial, o pensaran que soy drogadicta o algo asi XDDD -lo borra-  
_

_Hitch es una perra. Desde que la vi en el anime me cayó tan mal, y bueno, tenia que ponerla como la zorra que es XDDD (lamento si a alguien le gusta el personaje)_

_Otra cosa, no combinen drogas con alcohol (just saying!) especialmente cocaína, como en este capítulo. Tienen efectos contrarios y se contrarrestan (la coca estimula el sistema nervioso, mientras que el alcohol lo deprime, y esto hace que no notes los efectos secundarios de cada uno y vuelve a ambas sustancias mas adictivas). Cuídense y quiéranse (? no sigan el ejemplo de Eren XDD_

_Y por último, la canción de título es de mis amores de My Chemical Romance (sniff! los extraño tanto!)_

_En fin, dejen reviews para saber que les pareció! :D_


End file.
